


Requests for Loving Jake series

by babystay



Series: loving jake [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystay/pseuds/babystay
Summary: requests are closed! (for now while I write)
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Everyone
Series: loving jake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036998
Comments: 22
Kudos: 4





	Requests for Loving Jake series

Hello! You can request in the comments! I’ll try to get to everyone I can, I just have one rule

PLEASE DONT REQUEST SMUT. It makes me feel very sick to read and I’m not sure what it would do to me to have to write it. Thank you! Sending love!


End file.
